


The only thing I beg of you

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [19]
Category: Batman: Assault On Arkham
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and me, luv, what do you say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing I beg of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



> For #5 "begging" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks and CampionSayn, who suggested Harley/Boomerbutt. Or babe, in the context of this challenge. Also fills "Hardware and Software" from my genprompt-bingo round 8 card.
> 
> All-girl squad, because I can.

"You and me, luv, what do you say?" Boomerbutt asks without preamble, hooking an arm over Harley's shoulder and reeling her close. Her breath smells of cheap booze. "Now that we've bonded and all over that little Asylum incident, eh."

"I say keep walking, Boomer." Can't she see Harley's busy slaying zombies and deep-sea monsters on her NGS? You don't bother gamers in their element unless you wanna lose some limbs.

"Aw, don't cold-shoulder me, luv," she drawls in that silly accent of hers. Her fingers skim the tops of Harley's breasts, rub along her collarbone. She's asking for a nose job, and not the fun kind, either. "You hit it off with the sniper broad, so why not me? Keep it in the family."

"Go away. You disgust me." Harley feels impotent rage froth inside her belly and takes it out on pixels and polygons. Bam, headshot.

"You know, they don't call me Captain Boomerang for nothing. My lovers, y'see, they keep coming back for more. You're missin' out, eh."

Still not letting up? Get a clue, woman. Harley thumbs the buttons harder, imagining the slimy blobs with white scarves, blue hats, and ginger curls. Eat lead, you bastards.

"Strewth, I'm close to begging here."

Ah, episode completed. But with an A rank. Damn. She could've done better than that. If not for an annoying Aussie in her ear. She turns to Boomer, grin positively wolfish.

"Keep right at it and I might just let ya kiss my feet."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "In All My Dreams I Drown" from The Devil's Carnival.


End file.
